warriorcatsfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Gebruiker:Morgenpoot/Warrior Cats Reviews
Inleiding Hallo iedereen, Omdat dit iets te vol werd op mijn profiel, heb ik besloten om dit naar een andere pagina te verplaatsen. Dit is dus een soort aanvulling op mijn profielpagina en hier zet ik al mijn meningen wat betreft Warrior Cats. Je kunt hier bijvoorbeeld mijn favoriete en minst favoriete boeken vinden, met toelichting. Ook ga ik wat dieper in op de personages en mijn verwachtingen over hoe Warrior Cats zich gaat ontwikkelen in de toekomst. DISCLAIMER. Dit is mijn mening. Geen enkele mening is goed of fout, dit is puur hoe ik ertegenaan kijk. Als je wilt reageren is dat prima, doe maar via mijn prikbord. --Morgenpoot (overleg) 10 feb 2020 16:01 (UTC) Let op! Als je verder leest, kom je Nederlandse én Engelse spoilers tegen! Cijferlijst (Ook op mijn profiel te vinden) Dit zijn alle boeken die ik heb gelezen met het cijfer wat ik ze geef erachter. Ik moet Het ontstaan van de Clans, The Broken Code, sommige superedities en de novellen nog lezen. Reeksen #De originele reeks (9) #A vision of shadows (8.5) #De nieuwe profetie (7.5) #Teken van de sterren (7) #De macht van drie (6.8) Superedities #Bramblestar's Storm (9.8) #Crookedstar's Promise (9.5) #Blauwsters voorspelling (8.5) #Tallstar's Revenge (8) #Terugkeer van de HemelClan (7) #Vuursters missie (6.8) Favo boeken (algemeen) #Bramblestar's Storm #Shattered Sky #Vuurproef #Crookedstar's Promise #De wildernis in De originele reeks #Vuurproef (9.5) #De wildernis in/Geheimen/Gevaar! (9.3) #Voor de storm (9) #Water en vuur (8) De nieuwe profetie #Dageraad (9) #Schemering (8) #Zonsondergang (7.8) #Maannacht (7.7) #Sterrenlicht (7.5) #Middernacht (7.2) De macht van drie #Lange schaduwen (9) #Zonsopgang (8.8) #Het tweede gezicht (8.7) #Eclips (7) #Verbannen (5.8) #Duistere rivier (4) Teken van de sterren #De laatste hoop (9) #Stemmen van de nacht (8.5) #De vermiste krijger (7.5) #De vierde leerling (7.3) #Echo in de verte (7) #Spoor van de maan (6) A vision of shadows #Shattered sky (9.5) #Thunder and shadow (9.2) #Darkest night (9) #The apprentice's quest (8.8) #River of fire/The raging storm (8.6) De reeksen Eerst wil ik even beginnen met zeggen dat elke Warrior Cats reeks zo zijn charmes heeft. Bij mij wekken ze allemaal een apart gevoel op, wat vaak te maken heeft met de plek waar ik de boeken voor het eerst heb gelezen. Het punt is dat ze verhaaltechnisch niet allemaal even goed zijn en daar wil ik me dan ook een beetje op focussen. De originele reeks Gelijk mijn favoriet van het stel. Hoewel het één doorlopende verhaallijn kent (Rufus die uitgroeit tot Vuurster en ondertussen Tijgerster moet verslaan), heeft elk boek weer andere aspecten. Ik moet eerlijk zeggen dat je dit vooral merkt bij de laatste drie boeken, want De wildernis in, Water en vuur en Geheimen focussen veel op hetzelfde (de Vuurster-Tijgerster conflicten) - niet dat dit ooit saai wordt, maar ze hebben toch minder hun eigen gebeurtenis die het kenmerkt. Voor de storm heeft de brand en de gevolgen daarvan, Gevaar! heeft de honden en Vuurproef heeft natuurlijk de ruige BloedClan. Ik moet eerlijk zeggen dat Blauwsters dementie en achterdocht voor mij moeilijk waren om te lezen. Het was een mooie karakterontwikkeling, erg realistisch ook, maar ik sla deze stukken vaak over bij het herlezen, omdat ik het gewoon zó irritant vind... Ook is de originele serie op sommige punten redelijk voorspelbaar, en moet de reeks het vooral hebben van haar onverwachte doden (Zilverstroom, Steenvacht, Tijgerster). En de uiteindelijke climax stelde zeker niet teleur: de BloedClan was geweldig en ik vond het verrassend om te zien hoe Vuurster het moest opnemen tegen Tijgersters moordenaar in plaats van Tijgerster zelf. Tenslotte nog iets over het hoofdpersonage: Vuurster is en blijft een sterke keuze. Omdat hij nieuw is bij de Clans, kan hij samen met ons aan die mysterieuze wereld geïntroduceerd worden, en we zien hem ook opgroeien tot een goede leider. Hij was dan wel de standaard hoofdpersoon, maar hij was een goede hoofdpersoon. De nieuwe profetie Veel lezers houden niet van deze boeken, maar hee, ik vind ze erg leuk. Ik had geen last van het "saaie" reisgedeelte, want ja, ik vond het gewoon niet saai. In de eerste serie hoopte ik altijd al om zo'n soort reis te zien en die in Middernacht en Maannacht stelde me niet teleur! Wel vind ik het een baggere selectie van de oogpunten. Ik kon me totaal niet vinden in Braamklauw en natuurlijk wist iedereen bij hoofdstuk één al dat hij het rechte pad zou kiezen en later de commandant van de DonderClan zou worden. Het was gewoon te voorspelbaar! Kwiklicht en Loofpoel vond ik dan weer prima oogpunten die erg verschillend waren. En iedereen wachtte waarschijnlijk met smart op het perspectief van een medicijnkat. Stormvacht vond ik niet bijzonder; hij was een soort Braamklauw, maar dan minder bazig. Ik denk dat ze beter wat interessantere oogpunten hadden kunnen kiezen. Ik zou het geweldig vinden als Zonsondergang half vanuit Braamklauw en half vanuit Havikwind was geschreven, zodat we die middelmatige slechterik ook zouden leren waarderen. Ook had ik ooit iemand horen opperen dat Motvleugel en Kraaiveder heel leuke oogpunten zouden zijn en daar ben ik het wel mee eens. Tenslotte was dat hele gedoe in de WindClan super oppervlakkig omdat alle oogpunten in de DonderClan zaten... hetzelfde geldt voor Motvleugel, het was cool geweest om haar band met Havikwind te zien en hoe die de commandantenpositie greep nadat Mistvoet door tweebenen meegenomen werd. De macht van drie Mijn persoonlijke minst-favoriet. Dat ligt niet aan de personages: Gaaipoot is geweldig, Hulstpoot is zeker in de eerste boeken ook een uitdagende hoofdpersoon en Leeuwpoot... oké, die verpestte de reeks wel een beetje, maar dat is niet de voornaamste reden waarom ik deze serie niet geslaagd vind. Laten we beginnen met Het tweede gezicht, naar mijn mening één van de sterkste openers van de Warrior Cats reeksen. Alleen De wildernis in is misschien beter, maar dat scheelt niet veel. We krijgen gewoon zo'n goede introductie van de personages en er gebeurt niet te veel en niet te weinig in. De daglichtvergadering was ook leuk. En dan krijgen we... Duistere rivier en Verbannen. Naar mijn mening de stomste Warrior Cats boeken ooit en ik heb nooit de behoefte gehad om ze te herlezen. Ik weet nog dat Duistere rivier draaide om de liefde tussen Leeuwpoot en Heidepoot, en dat er iets was met die WindClankittens in de tunnels. De relatie zelf vond ik heel leuk, schattig en ook goed dat 'ie misliep, want dat toont mooi aan dat niet alle liefjes voor altijd bij elkaar zijn. Maar dat daar een heel boek om moest draaien?! Echt, ik heb me dood verveeld tijdens het lezen. Hetzelfde geldt voor Verbannen. Eens zien, wat weet ik daar nog van... ze gingen op reis naar de Stam, ze leverden een gevecht en klaar. Ik weet niet precies wie er op reis gingen, maar ik weet in ieder geval dat Leeuwpoot, Gaaipoot, Hulstpoot, Briespoot en Kraaiveder erbij waren. En dat is zó vreemd! Wie stuurt er nou vier half getrainde leerlingen op zo'n reis, waaronder een blinde leerling-medicijnkat? De DonderClan zit bomvol krijgers en dan gebruik je ze niet?! Het is gewoon totaal niet goed uitgedacht. En ik kan wel een hele alinea besteden aan het einde van Verbannen. Want dat was werkelijk de meest goedkope cliffhanger ooit. De laatste zin was letterlijk "Jongens, ik moet jullie iets vertellen." Gaaipoot staat dus op het punt om zijn nestgenoten in te lichten over de profetie en guess what? In het volgende deel, Eclips, is een timeskip geweest van een paar dagen (volgens mij dan). Dus je krijgt niet eens hun reacties erop te zien, terwijl die stomme profetie het main plot is van twee hele series! Even ter vergelijking: serie 1 en 2 gaan over Vuursters hele levensloop + de hele verhuizing van de Clans, met zo'n 10 profeties tussendoor. Serie 3 en 4 gaan over één enkele voorspelling die zolang uitgerekt wordt dat het gewoon niet leuk meer is. En één van de belangrijkste momenten uit die profetie-verhaallijn wordt niet eens beschreven 0_0 Eclips, die heb ik ook maar één keer gelezen. Ik herinner me Sol nog en dat epische gevecht tussen de vier Clans, maar voor de rest had dit boek ook weinig memorabele momenten volgens mij... Dan krijg je natuurlijk de twee beste boeken van de reeks (vond ik dan toch), Lange schaduwen en Zonsopgang. Deze heb ik in mijn kast staan, want ik vond ze zo leuk dat ik ze wilde kopen en ik heb ze meerdere malen gelezen. Ik was ontzettend blij met de vuurscène en dat geheim, want daardoor kwam er eindelijk iets spannends in het spel! En dat teken faken voor de SchaduwClan, Hulstloofs krankzinnigheid, ik vond het allemaal leuke elementen. Deze twee boeken vond ik geweldig en dus begon ik vol goede moed aan serie vier... Teken van de sterren Tja... literair gezien de minste, denk ik. Gaaiveder en Leeuwvlam hebben nog steeds oogpunten, maar nu komen Lindepoel en Duifvleugel erbij. Duifvleugel mag ik echt niet en ik vind haar krachten niet zo binnen de wereld van Warrior Cats passen. Lindepoel vond ik echter één van de sterkste oogpunten uit alle series! Ze was zo ruw, gehard, erop gebrand zich te bewijzen en op sommige momenten harteloos... Ik vond haar episch. De vierde leerling, prima boek. Ja, het was een reisboek, maar het was geen slecht reisboek. Dat onrealistische meer-droogt-op-crisis-gebeuren vond ik eigenlijk wel een leuk aspect, en dat ze die beverdam dan in gingen storten was ook leuk. Alleen, eh, niemand op die reis had een karakter. Paddevoet (als 'ie überhaupt zo heet) was een vijandige SchaduwClankrijger en dan had je Leeuwvlam en Duifvleugel, en Tijgerhart. De rest, Zeggestaart, Witstaart, Ribbelstaart (waarom al die staarten?) en de andere katten die gekozen waren maar waarvan ik de naam niet weet, die waren zo oppervlakkig dat ik Ribbelstaarts dood niet eens verdrietig vond. Tja. Dan krijg je Echo in de verte. Deze heb ik denk ik twee keer gelezen en eerlijk gezegd herinner ik me alleen Houtfleurs ongeluk en Langstaarts dood. Ooooh ja, en Lindepoel werd hierin een oogpunt toch? Ik kan me wel herinneren dat ik 'm redelijk leuk vond, maar ik weet er weinig meer van. Stemmen van de nacht, aaah, alleen maar lof over dit boek. Eindelijk een oogpunt buiten de DonderClan, Vlamstaart, die op het einde helaas doodging... maar ik vond dit een tof boek, met weinig fillers maar toch genoeg verschillende aspecten. En de mooiste cover van de reeks. Hoe goed Stemmen van de nacht was, zo slecht was Spoor van de maan. Ik hoorde dat het een reisboek was en dacht: "Oh, oké, als dit zoals De vierde leerling wordt, dan kijk ik er wel naar uit." Maar daarna hoorde ik dat het een reisboek over de Stam was en mijn laatste ervaring met dat (Verbannen *kuch kuch*) was niet zo goed. En deze was niet veel beter. Ik herinner me dat Gaaiveder terug in de tijd ging. In Lange schaduwen vond ik dat leuk, hier niet zo... en Piek werd een nieuwe Steenspreker? Dat was alles wat ik me kan herinneren van dit ultrasaaie boek. Oh ja, er was ook nog iets dramatisch met een adelaar. Echt intrigerend hoor... Dan had je De vermiste krijger en opeens, poef, waren daar alle onthullingen?! Hulstloof leeft, Sol komt terug, Sparnaald en Bloesemval zijn verraders, Sintelhart is Sintelvel, de strijd komt eraan! Heel veel mensen prezen dit boek de hemel in, waarschijnlijk omdat ze behoefte hadden aan actie na Spoor van de maan, maar ik was het daar niet echt mee eens. Het voelde voor mij zo erg als filler. Waarom stoppen ze de helft van die onthullingen niet in Spoor van de maan? Probleem opgelost! Vervolgens had je De laatste hoop, mijn favoriet van deze serie. Het eindgevecht stelde me niet teleur, op een klein puntje na: Vuursters dood. Had wel iets epischers verwacht voor deze hoofdpersoon dan een brandende boom. En dan even: waar sloeg die hele vierde kat-profetie op? Het was zó random dat ik het al irritant vond, maar toen bleek de vierde kat ook nog eens VUURSTER te zijn. En wat voor bijzonders heeft hij gedaan? Denken de Erins echt dat hij anders had gehandeld als hij niet wist dat hij de vierde kat was? Hij deed gewoon wat hij altijd doet... Er zijn zoveel betere keuzes denkbaar: Lindepoel (die door haar spionage eigenlijk al de vierde kat was voor mij), Vlamstaart, Motvleugel, zelfs Briespels was beter geweest... zelfs met Braamklauw had ik kunnen leven... maar nee, het was Vuurster. Een visioen van schaduwen Engelse spoilers vanaf hier! Jajaja, na De macht van drie en Teken van de sterren dacht ik niet dat het mogelijk was, maar hier is dan Een visioen van schaduwen, haast de beste reeks die ik ooit gelezen heb! De originele serie is wel iets beter, dat wel, maar ik vond dit zo'n coole serie. Allereerst de hoofdpersonages. Alderheart, Violetshine en Twigbranch, ik vond ze allemaal zo leuk! Hoewel Violetshine wel mijn favoriet is. En dan waren er nog de geweldige bijpersonages, Needletail, Finleap, Sandynose (weet niet of ik zijn naam goed heb eerlijk gezegd...), en de villains Sleekwhisker en Darktail! The apprentice's quest, de opener van de reeks en: een reisboek. Maar wel echt een goed reisboek waar Verbannen en Spoor van de maan een voorbeeld aan kunnen nemen! Molewhisker heeft hierin mijn hart veroverd en Zandstorms dood... ai, die kwam hard aan... ik vond dit een geslaagd eerste boek! Dan de twee beste boeken van de serie, Thunder and shadow en Shattered sky. Deze waren zo geweldig, vooral shattered sky, dat ik ze meteen herlezen heb nadat ik de serie uit had. Dat geweld van Darktail's kin en Darktail zelf, en dan de RivierClan die wordt overgenomen en Reedwhisker en de anderen die gevangen worden genomen, en de SchaduwClan die onder leiding van Darktail is komen te staan, en, en... er was gewoon zoveel leuks! En Needletail, oh Needletail, dat was zo'n zielige sterfscène... Ook vind ik het nog steeds heel verdrietig dat ze Dauwpels in het meer hebben verdronken. Ik mocht haar niet, maar in Een visioen van schaduwen maakte ze de juiste keuze. En dat heeft ze met haar leven moeten bekopen. Darkest night was ook erg leuk, al ben ik een beetje vergeten wat precies de grootste gebeurtenissen waren hierin. Dan had je River of fire en Raging storm en ik vond ze een beetje tegenvallen. Het waren leuke boeken, maar na de eerste vier had ik er meer van verwacht. Superedities In de volgorde waarop ik ze gelezen heb (als ik me dat nog kan herinneren...) Vuursters missie Daar is 'ie dan, de eerste supereditie. Leuk boek. Dat we Vlekje en de HemelClan zagen, vond ik vooral erg leuk om over te lezen, maar dat reisgedeelte duurde zo lang... het was zo saai... En dan ook nog eens maar twee katten op reis, Zandstorm en Vuurster, in plaats van een leuk groepje katten met uiteenlopende karakters. Ik vond dat reisgedeelte echt wel een groot minpunt, want de vorming van de HemelClan was super om over te lezen. Toch is dit mijn minst favoriete supereditie. Blauwsters voorspelling Blauwsters voorspelling had juist weer een ander probleem, vond ik. Het ging zo snel dat we van sommige stukken uit Blauwsters leven echt niks hebben gezien. Hoe was ze als commandant? Hoe was Roodstaart toen hij jong was? Hoe waren IJzelpoot en Jaagpoot, Blauwsters leerlingen, tijdens hun training? Ik bleef met heel veel onbeantwoorde vragen zitten. Wel moet ik zeggen dat ik genoten heb van het boek en dat ik Blauwsters perspectief heel leuk vond. De terugkeer van de HemelClan Dit is echt een gehaat boek bij velen en ik moet eerlijk zeggen: ik vind dat onterecht. Het is geen actieboek, waardoor veel lezers halverwege al afhaken. Terugkeer van de HemelClan focust zich op de chemie tussen de HemelClankatten, op de onervaren Loofster die struggelt om een sterke eenheid te vormen en ondertussen keer op keer wordt uitgedaagd door de temperamentvolle commandant Scherpklauw. Er waren veel uiteenlopende karakters in dit boek, met Spitstand als grootste topper. Hij maakt zo'n groei door dat hij één van mijn favoriete katten is geworden. En dan de Daglichtkrijgers, die niet worden gerespecteerd, maar langzaam een plek in de Clan verdienen... ik vond het gewoon een prima boek, al was het soms wat langdradig. Langsters wraak Dit boek was geweldig! Langster heeft een supercool, uitgewerkt karakter. Hij doet foute dingen, maar meestal realiseert hij zich op tijd dat dit niet de juiste manier is. En Joris <3 Het gedoe met Sandgorse vond ik soms iets te lang duren, maar voor de rest is er maar één minpunt. Ik vond het namelijk jammer dat we niet iets meer zagen van de band tussen Vuurster en Langster. Waarom heeft hij hem nooit over Joris verteld? Ik zou dat echt leuk hebben gevonden, eerlijk gezegd. Kromsters belofte Kromster is altijd al één van mijn favoriete katten geweest en ik kon dus ook niet wachten op zijn supereditie. En die stelde me niet teleur! Kromster heeft echt moeten knokken voor het leiderschap, zeker door Regenbloems afgunst en Eikenharts succes. Ik vind zijn karakter mooi weergegeven en Wilgbries' dood kwam bij mij heel hard aan. Hij verdient zo'n lijdensweg gewoon niet... Ook Braambes, Schelphart en anderen vond ik leuke katten, met ieder hun eigen trekjes en manieren. Braamsters storm We sluiten af met mijn favoriete supereditie. Na De laatste hoop was ik heel benieuwd hoe het verder zou gaan met de Clans en ik was dan ook blij om te horen dat er een supereditie over was. Alleen... het oogpunt was Braamster. Maar hoeveel ik Braamster ook haat, dit keer is zijn perspectief wel een goede keuze. Je leest over hoe hij nog moet dealen met de impact van het Grote Gevecht, als de natuurkrachten zich opeens tegen de Clans keren en een orkaan losbarst (ik dacht tenminste dat het een orkaan was). Het meer overstroomt en Braamster moet zijn Clan leiden. Ondertussen zijn Stropels en Schorspels kapot van verdriet vanwege het verlies van hun partners, en Kwiklicht en Braamster zijn ook nog niet helemaal bij elkaar. Maar er wordt ook aandacht besteed aan katten die normaal nooit in de spotlights stonden: Madelief en Snorre, bijvoorbeeld. En dan heb je nog Zandstorm, die Braamster wijze adviezen begint te geven als een echte oudste, Grijsstreep, die naar het oudstenhol moet vertrekken, maar dat absoluut niet wil, en Houtfleur, die flink in de problemen komt omdat ze niet kan zwemmen en de holte onderstroomt... Plus een paar poesiepoezen die de boel er niet makkelijker op maken, vooral niet omdat Braamster wel een heel bijzondere band krijgt met één van hun. Kortom: je krijgt een geweldige kijk op de verantwoordelijkheden van een Clanleider om met iedereen rekening te houden, en je krijgt veel meer respect voor Braamster.